Story of a Twin  YAOI
by Soul The Second
Summary: YAOI WARNING! When Hikaru is denied for a date by Haruhi, he seeks comfort with Kaoru. But kaoru leaves after getting a phonecall and goes out. Hikaru later catches Kaoru with Haruhi. Hikaru feels backstabbed and broken. How will things clear up?


**WARNING!! THIS IS A MALEXMALE / YAOI STORY!! IT CONTAINS SEX!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

_When we were little, no one could separate us from each other and we were closer than ever... As we grew older, our bond grew stronger... But one day... A girl appeared in our lives who could keep us apart. It was then that I knew that nothing was going to be the same.._

_I was always afraid I would lose my twin. He was, is and will always remain the most important thing in my life. But it's as if for him I'm becoming less and less important.  
And this fear started on that horrible day.  
It was raining outside and we it was supposed to be a beautiful Valentine's Day...  
But it was the worst Valentine's Day of my whole life..._

'Ehm...Hey...Haruhi?...' The orange headed host started to talk. 'Yes?' She aswered with a smile, still dressed as a guy. The boy looked off blushing and kept silent for a few seconds. He looked back at her. 'Wanna.. hang out with me after?..' He asked her shyly. She smiled, he couldn't helpt but to keep staring at her pretty face. 'I'm sorry, I'm going out with someone else tonight, and I need to do some preparations.. so..'

_Now that I think of it... I could've known it at that point... I could've known what was coming to me... The only person who knew I loved her so much was...my twin...But at that time I couldn't know... My mind was too focused on Haruhi.._

When the girl left, the boy stayed to wait for his twin who went to get dressed.

He sat down in a chair. It wasn't long before the two were back together and his twin sat down on his lap. By now the club was empty and they were locked up in their own little world again. Their lips locked to each other's and they drifted off. They would always kiss when they knew no one was around. They would misunderstand them, they wanted their privacy, their own little love.

'Kaoru... Let's do this at home...' Hikaru whispered between kisses. Kaoru nodded and let go of Hikaru. They stood up and while thinking the same thing they immediately raced for the limo, wanting to go home as soon as possible.

_...Of course I couldn't blame him. We were messing around the whole time. And he never told me. He never mentioned it. Did he really only care about the fooling around? Even in the car..._

'Hikaru... Please... Let's just do it here, now..' 'Be patient, will you?' He smirked at his younger brother. As soon as the car stopped they fixed their clothes and ran up the stairs. As if the maids weren't used to see them running around like that.

Hikaru smacked and locked the door behind him before removing the first layer of Kaoru's clothes. Kaoru liked to dress in layers and Hikaru liked to take them off.  
He planted his lip in his little brother's neck and sucked it softly. He knew it was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care. Kaoru was his and his only.  
Kaoru lifted Hikaru's head and kissed him, Hikaru's hands were everywhere. Their kissing was passionate and full of lust. They urged for each other.  
They reached out for each other's belts. When...

_I didn't think it would come that fast... I was too much into the moment..._

When the phone rang. Kaoru picked up his cellphone and answered with a 'huh?' Hikaru smirked at him. He looked so nerdy cute when he did that, he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and stroked his back softly.  
Kaoru just ignored him and continued his conversations. A flood of 'hmmm's and 'uh huh's were followed. After he hung the phone Hikaru immediately continued their flinging.  
Kaoru pushed Hikaru off. 'Gomen ne Hikaru... Something came in between..' he muttered. 'What? Like what?' 'Something important..' He stood up and went to shower. Hikaru looked after his twin before lifting his shoulders and starting to dress. He went down the stairs and decided to wait there.

_I don't know why I didn't ask further about it. I guess it was as if I knew he would avoid answers..._

It wasn't too long before they were together again. 'You going out?' Hikaru asked. Kaou nodded. 'Yeah.. something like that...' Kaoru looked very good with the clothes he was wearing. He wasn't wearing as much layers as before, but it still looked good on him. Hikaru grinned at Kaoru. 'Stay with me, sexy!' Kaoru shook his head but laughed. 'See ya... Don't wait up for me, okay?' He smiled. Hikaru smiled and nodded before his twin went out.  
Hikaru started to stop boredom by watching Tv. But after 2 Spongebob Squarepants episodes that became boring. He played on his Nintendo. But after beating the crap out of Ganondorf 5 times he was done with that too.  
He even tried to read a book. Two words were enough to make him throw it with the garbage. He sighed. Life was sort of boring without Kaoru.

He got dressed, took a bowl of ramen and went out too. There was nothing to do anyway, he might as well enjoy, right?  
So he went to the nearest and smallest cinema there was, ordered a big bowl of salty popcorn and went to see a horror movie. It wasn't really full, it was quite empty actually.  
There were only a few people. Of course it was like that on Valentine's Day. He sighed. He had wished Haruhi and he could've gone to the movies.  
He sat down next to a girl who didn't seem that scared either and talked to her during the whole movie. After the movie he said goodbye to her and went to buy a drink.

_It was that moment where everything went wrong... It was that moment that made my day a living piece of shit._

Hikaru turned around and it took him 2 seconds to drop his drink. He spotted his twin. And it took him 0.1 second to see the girl he liked so much with him.  
He kept staring at them. They were together. At the movies. On Valentine's Day...

_What wás I supposed to think? 'Oh maybe they just wanted to surprise me?'... They didn't even notice me, let alone that I planned to come there in the first place!_

It took a few more seconds before the eyes of the twins connected. Kaoru froze. Haruhi, who was hanging on Kaoru's arm asked him what was wrong. But he didn't answer. His eyes wouldn't move.  
The eyes of his brother were full of emotion and piercing right into his. Unlike Kaoru, it took Hikaru a matter of time before he was sick of looking in the eyes of a betrayer.  
His feet finally came to movement and he ran off as fast as he could. Kaoru immediately followed his brother's footsteps, leaving Haruhi alone.  
'Hikaru!!!! Hikaru, WAIT!!' Kaoru yelled as hard as he could, but the cold air filled his lungs and Hikaru wouldn't listen. He could see him run to the park.  
He followed as much as he could. But Hikaru had always been the better runner.

_I didn't want to face him... I didn't... He shouldn't have followed me... He just shouldn't have! He knows me better than anyone! He should've known not to follow me! But he did..._

It took Kaoru a lot of energy to catch up on Hikaru and grab his arm. 'Hikaru! It's not what you think! Believe me!' 'It isn't? Well, thát's strange! The brother I used to trust so much stabs my back like that, huh?! What am I supposed to misunderstand?! You being with Haruhi in a cinema, and she's clung to your arm on Valentine's Day?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO MISUNDERSTAND?!' Kaoru fell silent. Hikaru's tears were the element to stop Kaoru from talking. He hugged Hikaru, but got pushed away. Hikaru ran off. This time he wasn't being followed. He went home, running all the way.

_I have never felt so alone in my whole life... I've never felt so miserable... I've never felt so betrayed... I've never wanted to die that badly..._

The next morning Hikaru couldn't move. His body refused to work. He felt overtired and his head felt like it was going to explode. He grunted and stirred and his whole body ached. It was as if he was meant to be doomed.  
He called off of school and locked his self up in his room. He didn't want to see anyone.. Especially not Kaoru.  
The whole day he stayed in bed and didn't answer to anyone who knocked on his door. Not to his mother, not to his father, not to the maids, not to his twin. He had locked his self away from the world and felt completely miserable. It was as if he was all alone in the whole world, and that world was his room, and he refused to believe there was another outside his door.

Around the hour of afternoon he heard a soft 'Hikaru?...' at his door. The illusion of one world existing crumbled in a mere second. He didn't answer. He heard the one at the door sit down in front of it. Such actions could only come from one person. And that person was his brother. He opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off, but his voice wouldn't co-operate. 'Hikaru… I swear it wasn't what it looked like.. I'm not dating Haruhi. I don't have anything with her. I swear. Please believe me, Hikaru.. I beg of you. Please. Open the door and let me explain.' Kaoru hugged his knees. After a while he still didn't receive an answer. But he refused to give up.

Kaoru leaned against the door, which wasn't there. He fell on the floor on his back, staring right in Hikaru's face. Hikaru's face didn't show any emotion. But his eyes were full of sadness. He walked back to his bed and pulled the blankets over his head again. Kaoru shut the door behind him. And slowly walked over to Hikaru. Carefully he sat on the edge of the bed. 'Hikaru..' He began, 'I'm not seeing Haruhi. She wanted to talk to me. That's all. I swear.' 'About what, weddingplans?' Hikaru sarcastically replied. 'No…About you.' A long silence broke out, none of them said a thing. Kaoru waiting for an answer, Hikaru searching for one. '…..Why?...' 'Oh for God's sake, Hikaru! Haruhi can be insecure too you know?!' 'But… But why… Why was she hanging on your arm, like you had something? Why was she smiling so confident then? Why did she look so happy with you while she looked so careless with me?' Hikaru's eyes looked confused. Kaoru shook his head. ' I don't know, I really don't. But .. Even if she thought of talking about you as an excuse to get me out, even if she liked me that much… Hikaru, I don't like her… How can I , while I know you're all head over heels over her?'

Kaoru held his brother in his arms, who was crying against his chest. His apologizing soft sniffing voice warmed Kaoru's heart up. Every Hikaru apologized, he would tell him it's okay. Kaoru kept smiling, it felt good holding his brother in his arms again. 'Nah..Hikaru?...'Kaoru softly muttered after his brother relaxed. 'Hai?...' '….I love you…..More than Haruhi….More than anyone….' Hikaru froze. His heart started to pound fast. He held him tightly. Why exactly did he feel this way? Didn't he love Haruhi? He did, didn't he? Right?...Right? His chin was lifted and his lips were brought to Kaoru's. Kaoru softly pressed his lips against his brother's and gave him a small kiss. Receiving no answer, he slowly broke the kiss. Before being pulled back for another kiss. What started with lips was followed by tongues being rubbed against each other in a fierce way.

_Before all this happened, the word 'love' was never mentioned when we did it.. We never said it, we just used to do it and hang out together like simple friends again. But this time it was different. This time there was this weird form of passion involved._

Names being whispered, clothes being taken off, lips and tongues connecting. Kaoru hands moved fast and took Hikaru's clothes off, nearly ripping them. Every button he undid was replaced by a kiss on his skin. He took his belt off, along with his pants to reveal his brother's black boxers which said _'Don't touch my banana'_. He smiled at it. 'Don't mind if I do..' He took off the boxers and kissed down to his manhood. Receiving a gasp, Kaoru put Hikaru's cock in his mouth, giving it a small lick. A shaky moan. After giving it several licks, he started to suck it slightly, massaging his testicles. Hikaru held Kaoru by his hair, his heart was beating faster and he kept on moaning, starting to pant. 'Kaoru..stop it…I'm going to come..d-don't..' His younger twin ignored him and took his full manhood in his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly. Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hair and held onto the sheets. 'A-AAH!...' He ejected in Kaoru's mouth. He blushed, embarrassed about what he had done. He tried to catch his breath. Kaoru swallowed it all, smiling at his brother with soft eyes. He placed a knee between Hikaru's legs to separate them. Hikaru's eyes grew. What was he doing? Kaoru replaced his knee with his self and carefully entered Hikaru, who grabbed the sheets in pain and muffled a scream by biting a pillow. A groan escaped Kaoru's lips, Hikaru was extremely tight. He didn't move to give Hikaru a moment to relax. After a while he slowly pumped in his older twin. Hikaru gasped in pain. Kaoru didn't stop. He knew how it felt, it hurt when it was his first time too, he kept moving with the same speed. Hikaru's pained gasps turned into pleasured moans. 'Kaoru, do me, harder….harder!'. Kaoru obeyed his brother and started to move in and out faster. Hikaru wrapped his legs around Kaoru and forced him to pump faster. 'Kaoru…Kaoru!!' Kaoru groaned at his name being called like that, he forced his tongue in Hikaru's mouth and gave him a long French kiss while pumping harder. Hikaru moaned out loud. Really loud. 'YES! THERE!! DO IT MORE!! PLEASE!' Kaoru smirked at his brother's cute begging behaviour, he constantly hit that spot Hikaru begged for. Both panting heavy, moved along with each other, kissing and licking. 'KAORU! KAORU! I LOVE YOU!!' Hikaru yelled before coming and flowing his seed over Kaoru's stomach and chest. Kaoru held on to his hips and pumped a final time before coming into his brother. He dropped his self next to him.

'I love you too, Hikaru..' He muttered and took Hikaru in his arms. Hikaru closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kaoru's shoulder. 'I'm sorry for doubting you…Seme-sama..' He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kaoru kissed his cheek and smiled. 'It's alright.. My lovely uke-kun..'

_In the end, I guess I had been the fool. While I thought I had been jealous of Kaoru, I knew I was jealous of Haruhi.. And if I didn't.. Now I do... That worst Valentine's Day of my life gave me something much better in return... Neh, Kaoru?_

_---------  
_

**Author note: Okay, at first I understood, but now it's getting pretty anoying. For those who don't understand; I _DO_ know who is seme and who is uke. And I _CAN_ separate them. I just wanted something different, so I made Kaoru the seme, okay? So no complaining about that! I also changed the forest into a park. (Seriously, was it that bad? oo' ) **


End file.
